Baby I'm Prowling (For You)
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Oliver Wood has found out the absolute worse news a man can find. His long time boyfriend is engaged to get married to a woman. He finds himself drowning his sorrows at a local wizarding gay bar with a really familiar flirty bartender. But how did he get home last night? And most of all why does he have sudden desire to drink Percy's blood? Rated M for later chapters.
1. What Happened Last Night?

**Hey everyone. The first chapter of this story was brought to you by Pop Figure Collection, Herbology Hangout, and Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for the last prompt of Elektra which was the Red and Black Suit - (being) Vampire prompt. For Herbology Hangout I wrote for the trope of Everyone is Gay. For Sophie's Smut (Or Not, As It Were) I wrote for word prompt number 3. Bulge. Warning for mentions of character death, cheating, and slight gore. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of Baby I'm Prowling (For You).**

Oliver Wood could see the wedding announcement in the Daily Prophet as though he was still holding the paper in front of him. It had been Percy Weasley's, his ex-boyfriend, wedding announcement to his fiancee Audrey. It had shocked all their friends when Percy had left Oliver and for a woman at that. But what hurt the most was that Percy didn't even give him any hints that he'd been seeing a woman on the side.

Walking into the dance club he walked up to the bar and waved over the bar. The bar tender wasn't a bad looking bloke by any person's standard. He was a tall muscular man with dark hair and dark eyes. He looked familiar to Oliver but he couldn't quite put his finger on were he knew the man from. He waved the bar tender over wanting to forget everything.

"What can I get, sexy?" the bar tender asked eyeing Oliver like he was piece of candy.

"The strongest liquor you've got behind this bar," Oliver replied sadly as plopped down onto the bar stool, "and keep them coming. Money's not a problem."

Watching the smirking bar tender walk off to fill his order Oliver let the music wash over him. The pumping of the sound system pounding in his veins. Any man in this bar would want to go home with him and he knew that for a fact. He could see several of the men looking him up and down.

"You're drink," the bartender said handing him a shot glass of liquid. He squinted and looked at Oliver closer. "You're that Quidditch player. Right? Oliver Wood?"

Oliver nodded as he knocked back the shot in his hand. "I am," he said. "You a fan or something like that?" He indicated that he wanted another drink.

"You could say that," the bartender said as he filled the drink that Oliver asked for. "I read about you're ex getting married to some girl he'd been seeing on the side. I'm sorry about to hear about that."

"Thanks," Oliver muttered slamming back the next drink indicating again he wanted another one.

He can see happy couples dancing with each other and felt the jealousy creep up into his very heart. George and Seamus smiled and waved at him as they walked past. He could see Harry and Draco making out over in a corner of the bar. Feeling a shot glass be placed in his hand he slammed back yet another drink.

"Maybe I should just leave the bottle," the bartender joked.

"You sound really familiar," he slurred out having drunk about half the bottle by this point. "Did you ever go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?"

The smirked and nodded.

##########################################################################################

Oliver woke up in his own bed the light from the sun blinding him as he threw his arm over his face. His head was pounding as though the music from the club was pounding through his brain still. He turned over to find his pillow covered in blood.

"What the hell?" he asked himself.

He blinked in confusion just then realizing that he was actually in his own bed. He was in his own bed and his pillow was covered in blood. He didn't even know how he got home last night. Let alone how his pillow got covered in blood. He jumped out of bed and walked over to the note taped to his bedroom door.

_Oliver,_

_I left something for you in fridge. Drink it. You'll thank me for this later when you aren't really dead._

_You Know Who_

Oliver didn't know who had left that note but he pulled on a tee shirt and made his way down the stairs to his kitchen. He wished that he could remember at least some of what happened last night. The last thing he remembered was asking the bartender if he went to Hogwarts and that was it.

Opening the fridge upon reaching it he found a concoction that looked something like pomegranate juice. Taking it out of the fridge Oliver chugged it down not thinking anything about it. If he'd had any sort of memory of last night he surely wouldn't have drank the concoction. He'd split it down the drain and taken his death like a man. But he didn't remember.

Groan as a wave of nausea came at him he raced into the nearest bathroom wishing he hadn't chugged that drink down like that. Retching up his guts Oliver couldn't help but wonder why it felt like there was nothing in his stomach. Spitting the bile that rose from his throat into the toilet bowl he stood up and flushed. Wiping his mouth off he decided he'd head back to bed. If he wasn't feeling better in a bit he'd go to St. Mungos and get checked out.

##########################################################################################

Percy Weasley knocked on the door to his ex-boyfriend's house hoping that Oliver wouldn't be to mad that he'd come over. He just wanted to talk to Oliver again. To see his face. He hadn't meant for what happened to happen. He'd gotten drunk at Charlie's engagement party and things had happened between him and one of the strippers. His parents were the ones making him marry Audrey.

"Oliver," Percy called, "are you here?"

Not getting an answer Percy checked the spot that they usually left their extra key when they were both out and need someone to water the plants. Finding the key he unlocked and open the door. Something seemed off to Percy. The house seemed much more darker than it used to be and the feeling got worse as he went up the stairs.

"Oliver," Percy called out in concern, "are you alright, love?"

Oliver heard the groan come from the room he and Oliver used to share. Racing into the room he didn't know what he was expecting to find. But it sure as hell wasn't a bulge under the blankets that was human shaped. Or the blood soaked pillows on Oliver's bed.

##########################################################################################

Oliver should have known something was terribly wrong when he could smell Percy before the other man could even say a word. He groaned again and tried to sit up.

"Oliver," Percy gasped as he sat down on the edge of the bed that they'd shared for years, "what happened?"

Oliver didn't know how answer Percy. But he suspected something more insidious was happening. Something he should have suspected when the bartender had first smirked at him.

"I don't know, Perce," he whispered confused. "All I remember was being at a bar and the bartender seeming so familiar. I don't know."

Percy moved forward making Oliver jump back. It wasn't that Oliver wouldn't kill to be held by Percy again. No. He'd give anything for that to happen. The fact that had him jumping away was he could smell the blood pumping through Percy's veins. His eyes widened in fear as the smell of Percy's blood brought on a hunger Oliver had never felt before.

"Get out," he screamed as he felt his teeth elongate into fangs. "Get out!"

A strangled sob left his mouth as he watched Percy race from the room. He blamed himself for this. For not being able to handle the news of Percy's engagement. For being a dunderhead and getting drunk off his behind last night. And most of all for being weak enough to be taken advantage of by that bartender.

_The bartender,_ Oliver thought as he jumped out of bed and quickly dressed. He find the bartender and ask him to explain what the hell happened last night. Perhaps the other man knew how he'd gotten home and most of all how he'd become a vampire.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Baby I'm Prowling (For You).**


	2. Vampire Training

**Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter of Baby I'm Prowling (For You). I'm going to warn you that in this story I might change some aspects of the characters. Also a warning for a whole lot of smut in this chapter. So without further ado I hope you enjoy Vampire Training.**

Marcus's smile stretched across his face as he watched Oliver Wood walk through the door of the bar. The memories of the night before replaying before his eyes. It had been easy to get the other man drunk out of his mind. All he had had to do was keep mentioning the fact that Wood's boyfriend was getting married to a woman.

After that it was pretty easy to get Oliver to do whatever he wanted him to do. He could still feel the other man's lips and teeth sucking and biting at his flesh. He felt a stirring in his pants as Wood made his way over to the bar.

"What did you do to me?" Oliver hissed at Marcus.

"Nothing you didn't beg for me to do," Marcus told him eyeing him wondering if the marks of last night were still visible. Or if they'd already healed themselves. "And a few things you didn't know you wanted me to do to you." He could still taste the deliciousness of Oliver's blood on his tongue. "You weren't complaining last night."

"What did you do to me?" he yelled again moving to jump over the bar.

"I was confused like you are too," Marcus told him, "when I was changed. I didn't understand what was happening either." He chuckled darkly. "But like I said you weren't really complaining until now."

"Changed? Changed into what?"

"You're a vampire, Ollie pop." Marcus popped the p at the end of pop. "I'm guessing there's a reason you came down here to find me besides..."

"You turned me into a vampire," screamed Oliver.

"Shh! People aren't really supposed to know we exist. How did you figure out that you changed?"

"Besides the lovely present that was left on my pillow," Oliver snarked, "I could smell someone's blood pumping through their veins from across the room."

"Did it get you..." Marcus mimicked having a hard on. "Besides last night with you I haven't a bigger one than when I was first turned." He laughed at the disgusted face Oliver was making. "Think about it Wood. Being turned into a vampire is very sexual in nature. Having another being sucking on your neck..."

"You can stop now. Why did you do this to me, Flint?"

"You were drunk off your ass and you were there. Plus I was hungry." _In more ways than one, _Marcus thought as he scanned the bar for a human wizard to use as practice for Oliver. "See him over there." He pointed over to the corner where Harry Potter sat waiting for his boyfriend Draco Malfoy to show up. "He's going to be your first."

Oliver followed Marcus's finger over to where Harry sat in the corner more than likely texting his boyfriend Draco. They usually met each other here the same time everyday. "My first what?" he asked Marcus.

"Definitely not were your mind just went." Marcus laughed. "You're going to go over there drink his blood. It's up to you whether you turn him or not. But it's easier to turn them once you begin to toy with them."

"How?"

Marcus cocked an eyebrow at this. Oliver hadn't asked why or tried to argue with about it which surprised him a lot. He'd only asked how. "It's a simple procedure," Marcus told the rapt Oliver. "You suck their blood. They drink your blood. And if things happen to happen try not to break your new toy in half."

Oliver nodded nervously. Replaying the advice over and over in his head as he made his way over to Harry's corner. The unsuspecting man was Loling at something that Draco had just texted him when Oliver sat down in a seat next to him.

"Hey, Harry," he said with a smile on his face. The strong smell of Harry's blood filled his nostrils making them flare. He felt his fangs descend and cursed himself for having no control over this. "Can I talk to you in private?"

Harry looked up from his phone in confusion. It had been a long time since he'd last talked to his ex-Hogwarts Quidditch Captain. He wondered what Oliver wanted to talk to him about as he nodded. Getting up and following Oliver he didn't realize the danger he was putting himself in until he realized that Oliver wasn't behind him in the alleyway any more.

"O-o-o-oliver," he stuttered nervously wondering where the older man had gotten to. He jumped when he felt warm breathe on the back of his neck.

"Don't fight me, Harry," Oliver's voice hitched with something akin to want. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Draco will be wondering where I got to..."

"You won't be gone long," Oliver pressed himself against the younger man trying to fight the need to pin him to the wall. "This won't hurt I promise." He bent neck so that lips found the pulse point on Harry's neck. Kissing it gently he heard a small moan come from the younger man's quivering lips.

"Oliver," Harry gasped out, "I'm with..."

Oliver's fangs sank into Harry's neck as he began grind against Harry through the fabric of his pants. Of course Marcus Flint had to be right about this having a sexual nature to it. He took his fangs out of Harry's neck biting his wrist and forcing it into Harry's mouth. "Drink," he commanded as he quickened his pace.

He could feel the younger dark haired man shake his head against his wrist. Sighing through a strained moan bit into the other side of Harry's neck. "Drink or you'll die," Oliver whispered against the sensitive skin.

Harry gagged at the taste of blood in his mouth. Wishing he'd have just stayed put and waited for Draco. He felt Oliver's hands slide around his hips moving to undo his belt.

"Drink," moaned Oliver as he pushed the Chosen One's pants down around his ankles, "and you'll feel better. I promise." He kissed the bleeding puncture marks on both sides of Harry's neck. Going on to bit down hard on the younger man's shoulder.

Blurry memories of the night before began to slowly come back to Oliver as he was biting into Harry's shoulder. He could feel the searing pain in his own shoulders and neck.

Harry's mouth clenched around Oliver's wrist and he drank not seeing a way of getting out of this situation. A strangled moan coming from his mouth as he felt Oliver stretch him to beyond his limits as Oliver pushed himself into the younger man until he was flush against him. "Oliver," he gasped out.

"Harry," Oliver moaned not bothering to let Harry adjust to his size. He hadn't known he'd wanted Harry like this until now. "You like this. I know you do."

"I do," gasped Harry arching his back into Oliver's chest allowing Oliver further entrance into him.

Oliver's lips were back on Harry's neck. Kissing and sucking. His fangs hadn't gone away yet. Still being new to this vampire he wondered if he was still hungry. Fangs sinking into the crook of Harry's neck he sucked hungrily as his pace picked up.

Harry moaned and screamed in ecstasy as he felt Oliver's hand go work on him. "Oliver," his voice hitched hungrily as he thrust hungrily against the older man's hand. "Oliver, please."

Oliver matched the pace of his hand to his own stuttering fast pace. He could feel Harry's knees shaking as his legs grew weaker and weaker. "I'm almost there," moaned into Harry's neck. "Almost there." He slammed hungrily into Harry putting everything he was feeling into the motion.

Harry's squeal of pain was followed by Oliver moans of ecstasy. Oliver pulled out of the younger man watching as his legs finally gave out and his slid slowly down the wall half naked. Oliver looked on in concern for Harry. He hadn't meant to leave the younger man this bloody and bruised. He hadn't meant to hurt Harry at all.

"Is he going to be..." Oliver watched as Harry struggled to a sitting position.

"He'll be fine," Marcus told him. "Once the change has taken affect. He'll be just like us." He chuckled as he looked at Oliver's flushed sweaty face. "You enjoyed that. Didn't you?" He lead Oliver away from the moaning Harry.

Oliver looked over his shoulder concern still clouding his mind. "Yes," he stated firmly. "I didn't know I-I-I...you know...wanted that." He gulped nervously wondering if Marcus was telling the truth about Harry being alright.

"That's how it works," Marcus told him. "Everything you feel has basically been doubled. No tripled. Stick with me, Wood. I'll show you the ropes and we'll have some fun."

Oliver could hear Harry struggling to his feet as the door closed behind him. Was he a monster now? Would anyone he know ever be safe to be around him ever again? Would things ever go back to the way they were before this? And did he want them to? Oliver followed Marcus back down the hallway to leading back into the dance club. Maybe having fun was the right idea right now.

**I hope you all enjoyed Vampire Training. The next chapter will contain Quidditch practice and a nice little conversation between Oliver and Percy. Also more of Marcus teaching Oliver to be a vampire.**


End file.
